


Miracle

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apothecary, Co-workers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, Potions, shop owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “It’s going to take amiracleto get all of these orders done in time.” Whined Draco, sat at a small wooden bar stool beside his workbench, Draco turned his head towards Harry, a pleading look on his face. “Can you help me?” he asked, chewing his lower lip. Draco always seemed to do this when he was particularly anxious, it was one of his most obvious tells.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 86
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Another drabble here! For my lovely friend Eva, who always cheers me up ^.^

“It’s going to take a _miracle_ to get all of these orders done in time.” Whined Draco, sat at a small wooden bar stool beside his workbench, Draco turned his head towards Harry, a pleading look on his face. “Can you help me?” he asked, chewing his lower lip. Draco always seemed to do this when he was particularly anxious, it was one of his most obvious tells.

“I need to get back to work.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. They owned an Apothecary named Malfoy-Potter Potions, it wasn’t a fancy name but it generated quite a lot of customers on name alone. They’d married just six months ago, but the Apothecary had been named that for the last two years.

“What if we closed it for an hour so we could pack them up?” Draco suggested, placing a vial into the crate to the right of him. Harry walked over to his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know I don’t think you should be brewing, it’s bad for the baby.” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Draco’s head.

“So you say, every bloody hour,” Draco grumbled. “I’m pregnant, not disabled.” Harry just laughed. Hopefully soon he’d get Draco to stop working and just _relax_.


End file.
